


Weight Loss

by Aki_Aiko



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Aiko/pseuds/Aki_Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch's head weighs a little less than it used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I knew a girl once who'd had her appendix taken out and said it threw off her balance because the weight of it was missing. Which gave me this horrible image of how much room Glitch's brain has to move around in there. I'm guessing magic is what keeps it going right.

Glitch woke in the middle of the night, hands flying to the top of his head, to the cold metal zipper there. The world spun and tilted. He pressed his hands harder to the sides of his head to stop the swaying.

What had woken him up? Something moving...

Oh, that’s right. His brain was moving, the weight shifting. Zipperheads had to be careful how they slept or what was left of their brains would get all scrambled up. Like eggs. Scrambled eggs. Yum. Where was breakfast?

There was that shift again.

Glitch whimpered at the feeling inside his head and cringed. If he kept his head still enough maybe it would settle properly and not flop about like a fish in a tiny...tiny...

A girl’s hand landed on his arm and squeezed. “Glitch? Are you alright?”

“Fishbowl!”

“What?”

He blinked, remembered then who she was. “Oh. Hi, DG. What are you doing up?”

“You were thrashing. It scared me.”

“Don’t worry about me. It’s just my brain.”

DG hand moved to hover over his zipper. “Does it hurt?”

“Does wha-oh. That. Not really.”

He just had to make sure he slept on the right side of his body. Headcases had to be careful.


End file.
